Poor Little Roma
by DeisClayDragon
Summary: Romano falls ill while Spain is away. Prussia to the rescue! Though Romano seems to think otherwise...


"No! Romano, don't die!" Spain ran around frantically in search of aspirin. Romano sat on the couch with his ever permanent glare present on his face.

"I'm not sick, Tomato Bastard." Romano threw his blanket over his head in stubborn frustration.

"I wish I wish I didn't have to go to this cursed meeting! Oh, Romano, I don't know what to do! I can't leave you here alone! What if you get worse?" One eye poked from under the blanket to glare at Spain.

"For the last time, I'm not sick!" His cries of denial went unheard as Spain paced back and forth muttering to himself.

"I know! I can call Prussia!" Hackles rose under the blanket at the horrid thought.

"No! Damn it, Spain! Don't even think── ackkkk!" Spain didn't hear a thing, already off in the other room phoning the albino.

"Oi, Spain! Open the damn door!" Spain opened the door while hopping on one foot. Trying to pull a sock on and eat toast at the same time.

"Prussia! Thank you so much for coming! I'm late for my meeting so I can't stay any longer. I left pizza money in the freezer for you. I didn't have time to give Roma-chan medicine. Take good care of him! Bye!" He hobbled to the car, one shoe on his foot, waving the other over his head in farewell.

"See-ya!" Prussia went inside and locked the door behind him, a habit he picked up from his paranoid brüder. He found the miserable lump on the couch, shivering slightly from what he assumed was fever. He instantly went on a search for the t.v. remote. He flipped to a random American show and sat down next to the cocooned Italian.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He was answered by an angry grunt. "I take that as a maybe." He went to the kitchen to order the pizza, returning to the couch to wait on the delivery boy.

"So what's wrong with you?" Prussia stuffed another piece into his mouth. Romano picked listlessly at the pepperonis.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Potato Bastard. Spain is just being─" He broke into a coughing fit as Prussia chortled and checked his fever.

"Yikes, you're really hot. Did you take any medicine?" He waited for Romano to stop coughing, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"No, I didn't, because I don't need any!" He started coughing again, collapsing onto the floor. "I…." He passed out, his head landing on the coffee table.

"Oi, Romano! Hey, wake up! Oh shit, Spain is gonna kill me." He gathered the ill Italian into his arms and headed upstairs to the bathtub.

"Wha… what happened?" Romano felt at the icepack on his forehead, his vision focusing slowly on the blocks of ice surrounding him. He realized he had been stripped completely. Prussia took a sip from his beer, checking the reading on the thermometer.

"Hey, why am I naked? And where did you put that damn thing?" Romano bolted upright, covering himself as best he could, splashing ice-water at Prussia.

"Hey, don't get me wet! That shit's cold! And relax, it's only an ear thermometer. But we _could_ use the other one." He winked at Romano, receiving another splashing in return. "Now, now, relax, after all, we don't want to get you all worked up now do we?" He picked an ice cube from the bath and swirled his tongue around it suggestively.

"Whatever, bastard, just give me my clothes back." Prussia laughed and threw a towel over Romano's head, heading towards the bedroom. Romano followed a few minutes later, half clothed and unsteady on his feet. He rested against the doorframe.

"Hey, come sit down. You look pretty rough." Prussia took a few steps towards Romano, reaching out to offer his support.

"Back off, I'm fine. Urrgh…" He staggered to the bed and collapsed on the edge, shivering from his fever and lack of a shirt.

"Before you pass out again, take something for your fever. I don't feel like taking you to the hospital." Romano was too weak to respond so Prussia returned to the bathroom in search of aspirin.

"Where is it….. where is it….. ummmm….. Damn it, I never get sick, so I don't really know what Aspirin looks like." He went to the doorway. "Hey, Romano, what does the aspirin look like?"

"…." Romano buried himself deeper into the pillow.

"Ugh, I guess if it's the wrong one, it won't kill him unless I overdose will it?" He mumbled. He headed to the bathroom again.

"I'm pretty sure it's this one…." He pulled an unmarked bottle from the cabinet and took two pills from it, returning to Romano's side. He managed to rouse him enough to swallow the pill and then he passed out again. Prussia returned downstairs to watch tv until Spain returned.

"Hey, Potato Bastard, what kind of medicine did you give me?" Romano stood in the stairwell, leaning against the wall. He was breathing heavy from what Prussia assumed was the effort of walking.

"Aspirin, why?" Prussia muted the TV and turned to face Romano. Romano looked down for a second and deepened his frown.

"What color were they?" Prussia thought for a minute before answering.

"I'm pretty sure they were blue." Romano's face grew more flush and he buried his head against the wall. "Why, what color were they supposed to be? Oh crap, what did I give you?" He got up to help Romano the rest of the way downstairs. Romano shied away.

"Don't touch me! Just, go away. Go back to the couch, I'm fine." Prussia ignored him and reached for his arm. Romano swatted him away, resulting in him falling backwards and Prussia attempting to catch him. They ended up with Prussia straddling Romano on the stairs.

"Ah! No, get off meeeee~!" Romano's breathing increased to panting. He trembled against Prussia, who felt a strange bump pressing into his stomach.

"Whoa, Romano, happy to see me?" He chuckled. Romano shrieked and pushed him off.

"It's those damn pills you gave me, they weren't aspirin!" He sprinted off balanced to the kitchen to splash his face, the fever and his, problem, making him feel hot.

"Well what were they? They couldn't have been─" Suddenly Prussia realized what the answer to that was. He grew flushed and leaned against the wall, suddenly torn. He, being Prussia, wanted to take advantage of his ward's "state." But he knew if he did, Spain would never forgive him. He chewed his lip, weighing the pros and cons.

"Damn it!" He went to the kitchen to check on Romano. He found him against the counter having a coughing fit. He approached him and touched his shoulder. Romano immediately jumped away, but his coughing grew worse and he fell into Prussia's chest. The tension within Prussia kept growing, this situation only becoming more and more tempting. He fought his urge and stroked Romano's hair softly.

"P-Potato….. Bast….ard…" He looked up at Prussia feebly. He looked so weak and adorable. He was NOT helping Prussia's growing problem.

"H-hey, show me which pills you should have taken." Romano went to the downstairs stash of medicine and took what he needed. He leaned weakly against the counter, unable to go anywhere on his own. Prussia walked him to the couch, covering him with the blanket. He made to go upstairs, but stopped when he heard a quiet call from the direction of the living room. He returned to find Romano clutching a pillow as if for dear life.

"Don't leave me…" He buried his face into the pillow, refusing to look at Prussia. Prussia climbed behind Romano on the couch, sliding under the blanket. He stroked Romano's hair. Romano settled back into Prussia, turning his head downward so that Prussia couldn't see his face. Prussia laughed at the gesture quietly.

"What?" Romano muttered angrily.

"Oh, nothing, forget it."

"Hmff." Romano pressed back into Prussia with more force, arousing Prussia again. Prussia's internal conflict returned. He clenched his teeth and tried to fight his arousal. Just as he was getting a grip on his feelings, Romano decided to moan softly. Prussia lost all hope of returning to a safe state of being and just focused on making it through the night without losing all of Spain's respect. Now asleep, Romano went into complete dere mode and rolled into Prussia, clutching at his chest and whimpering from his fever.

"Mmmm, Pru-kun…." Prussia began losing all control, leaning harder against him, eliciting a harsh moan and a responding push from Romano. Prussia began to roll on top of Romano when the phone rang, snapping him out of his lust.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He lunged for the phone.

"Hey, I'm finally out of my meeting! How's Romano?" Prussia stammered for a second before realizing who was on the other end.

"Um, uh, oh, Romano's fine. His fever's still pretty bad but he's, uh, asleep. Yeah, snoozing like a baby…." He glance back at the couch to find that that was the truth, to Prussia's relief.

"Oh, my poor Roma! I'll rush home as fast as I can! Thank you so much for taking care of him, Prussia! I owe you one!"

"Oh, well, no problem, just hurry home. I'm tired." He looked back at Romano and quickly turned away, shame filling him from what almost transpired.

"I will, well, see you soon!"

"Yeah, soon." Spain hung up. Prussia returned to the couch to determine what to do with Romano.

"Romano, I'm home!" Spain opened the door to meet with Prussia waltzing out the door before Spain could even react to him.

"Hey, thanks for the pizza. Romano's upstairs in bed. I, uh, gotta hurry home. West needs me. See ya!" He walked quickly down the sidewalk towards his car, waving at Spain as he left.

"He needs you? At midnight? Okay….. anyway." Spain entered the house, perplexed by Prussia's odd behavior.

"Roma~! I'm home, are you feeling better?" He stopped dead in the doorway to the bedroom. Romano was splayed out across the bed, wearing nothing but a thin blanket across his waist.

"Spain, I need you….." Spain was halfway across the room before Romano could finish his sentence.

I was pissed at first but I guess im ok with it….WAIT A SECOND I DID NOT SAY THAT!

Bravo, dear Pru-chan, I feared it to be worse than it was, over all very well done!


End file.
